Her Story: Rainbow Dash
by BloodedPrince
Summary: Rainbow Dash is about to leave for flight camp. Life is a bull and she is ready to ride it.


Rainbow Dash is about to leave for flight is my attempt to capture a different side of her and my take of her family

I'm still trying to work on increasing my writing endurance. So sorry if it seems short.

This is my third attempt "please be kind"

* * *

><p>"The names Dash, Rainbow Dash." Doing her best impression of 00Pony. Rainbow dash stared at herself in the mirror, only to burst out in giggles seconds later.<p>

Rainbow dash was excited. The most excited she's ever been actually, if you asked her she would probably say that she was the most excited filly in the history of ever. You see in a couple of hours she would be leaving home for the first time ever. And if that wasn't enough she would be attending the junior speedster flight camp.

Rainbow dash was about ready to squeal again. But with an amazing display of self control, she managed to keep it down to the widest and happiest smile the world has ever seen. She had already reached her self set limit of the number of times she would allow herself to be anything but the most awesome, amazing, coolest filly there ever was. _Squealing isn't cool dashie, get a hold of yourself. _

With a sigh, Rainbow dash straightened herself up. _Come on your better than this. _No matter how cool and collected she got herself to look on the out side, inside her head mini Dash was doing a non stop happy dance. It shall be called the happy dance, because there is no other name that would fit. Though some would argue that calling it a dance would be insulting everything that the word stood for.

Mini Dash shook her hooves around in every possible direction while jumping up and down and left and right at pretty much the same time. There was a spin here, a twirl there, a double back flip to a handstand after that while spazzing everywhere. All the while making a non stop squeal sound, interrupted only by screams of "Yes Yes Yes" every 5 to 10 seconds of so. In what seemed like a indefinite endless loop.

Rainbow dash shook her head to clear her mind. Since her subconscious was preoccupied and she would need that to function normally. _Wait, what am I thinking I define cool. Who needs a subconscious anyways. _Rainbow dash was lost in her world. And would have continued to be for who knows how long, if not for impatience letting her know it was time to go.

Taking one last look around her room, Dash took it all in for the last time in what felt like forever. She turned around and walked out her room. Without not even a backward glance, Dash squared her shoulder as she walked with all the confidence in the world. Her eyes lit with determination, nothing could stop her now.

Walking down the stairs for Dash felt so surreal. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, yet it felt like that was the quickest she's ever walked those stairs. And at the bottom just steps away was the door, her final gate way to freedom. In her excitement Dash had already packed her pack and layed it by the door. "Only one thing left to do now" Dash said to herself.

At the the bottom of the stairs, she stopped. Slowly turning to her right towards the main part of the house, Rainbow dash walked up to the fireplace her form regal and filled with poise. She stopped at its heel and looked up a portrait right above the fireplace. The portrait depicted everything she wanted to be. Centered in the portrait sat a mare whose face was kind yet firm. The mare, the definition of beauty. Her body filled appropriately, not a single hair out of place. There she sat staring into the distance at something no one else could see. The sun setting behind her causing her fur to shine with a inner light, though it paled to the light reflecting off her rainbow mane.

Rainbow dash stared at the portrait of her mother. Every time she did so, she couldn't help but be reminded of a Valkyrie. Even in a portrait her mother's presence screamed power and yet to the same degree screamed beauty. Almost to an inpony extent. Lost in all that was her mom, in all she aspired to be, Rainbow dash did not hear the the telltale sound of someone walking up behind her.

"Quite beautiful isn't she?" Normally dash would have jumped and made a scene. But being in her mothers presence made her feel serene. "Yes she is." Rainbow dash felt something hot begin to rise from the pit of her stomach , her eyes starting to burn slightly. " I miss her dad. I miss her so much."

"I know Dashie I miss her too. Every single day" Rainbow dash's dad walked up from behind her and sat down next to her, not once taking his eyes off the portrait of is late wife. They sat in silence for some time before he spoke. "You look so much like her. Just as beautiful as she was and you grow more so everyday."

Rainbow dash looked away, her eyes becoming on focused as she watched something that wasn't there. "No one will ever be as beautiful as she was." Her father simply chuckled at the humor that only he understood. Brushing a hove through her mane, he once again looked at the portrait "She would have been so proud to see the kind of mare you have grown into." Dash said nothing her eyes still watering, but now there was a huge smile present on her face.

Rainbow dash wiped her eyes, and once again looked at her mother. But this time she stared into her mother's eyes, even through a portrait they said so much to her. Dash's determination returned tenfold as she stared into those eyes. In her mind Dash said her farewell and asked her mother to watch over her as she made her place in the sky. _I'll make you proud. I'll be the best there ever was. I'll make history for you mom just you watch. _

Dash turn to her father, who was still staring intently at the portrait. He was a stallion above most. He had a firm build with seemingly glossy fir. Rainbow dash was not ashamed to admit that her father was the best any stallion could ever hope to be and yet. Dash took one last glance at her mother. _He pales in comparison to you. _Dash was ready to leave and she knew it.

"Shouldn't you be at the weather station working?" The corner of is lips twitched upward ever so slightly. "And miss this touching moment with you? Never!" There was a smile on his face now as he refocused his attention to his daughter. _She becomes more and more like you everyday. _

He suddenly jumped into action and with energy that belied the feeling of the room, began to run his hooves through his daughters mane trying to make it as messy as was quick to protest, demanding that he act his age. The laughter in her voice and the joy in her eyes told a completely different story. When he was satisfied that her mane had been messed up enough, he gently but firmly put his hooves around her and started spinning her. Dash tried to hold it in as hard as she could but seconds later she was squealing out loud in laughter and joy

They tumbled onto the floor. After looking into each others eyes for a split second, they both fell into a fit of hysterical laughter. Beginning to calm down, Dash looked at her dad. He wasn't a man of many words, he was a man of action. And in that moment it really did speak louder than words. "I love you dad." Her father looked at her smiled and said "I know Dashie. I love you too."

And in that moment it didn't really matter that; he wasn't always there, that he didn't always know the right things to say, that he wasn't the strictest that ever. All that mattered was that he was her dad and he loved her just as much as she loved him if not more.

Getting up off the ground, Dash began to fix her mane. Her father watching her every move with a smile on his face, stood up perfectly poised as always; not a single hair out of place. Dash scowled at him, but they both knew it was in good humor.

He walked up to her and embraced her. Dash stiffened up at first, but after a while fell into his arms. " I'm gonna miss you" he whispered into her ears. Dash said nothing she just continued to smile. He broke the embrace, looked her in the eyes and kissed her forehead. And she in turn kissed his check.

Walking back toward the door, Dash picked up her pack and with a smile walked out the door. Her heart feeling the lightest its felt in a long time.

Taking to the air, she finally allowed herself to do something that she denied herself all day. She looked back, and there at the door stood her dad looking as elegant as always waving to her. Giving her most heart felt smile in return she waved back.

Turning around she took off, speeding away to her next great adventure. _Junior speedster flight camp here I come. _She never did say her farewells. But it was okay because she knew that she would be back, and that he would be waiting with a smile and a soft embrace.


End file.
